Learn SATs in Story Form
by ItsThem
Summary: This story was made to help you extend your vocab. Plot: Roxas is a crazed man, believing himself to be a nobleman, on a quest for adventure and riches. Axel, on the other hand, just wants Roxas to get a grip and maybe, love him back. AxelRoxas


Yeah, so like, I was studying for the SATs and I realized my chinky-ness wasn't kicking in when I tried to memorize the words so I thought if I wrote it into a story, it'd work better. I also thought that if I wrote it into a story and you guys read it, it'd help you learn words better too and stuff… yeah.

**Title:** SATs in 1 2 3 -_Learning Words in Story Form_  
**Story Author:** Lynn  
**Pairing:** AxelRoxas.  
**Rating**: T

**Summary: **_Roxas is a crazed man on a quest to find riches and adventure. Axel is a café waiter who wants Roxas to stop pretending to live in a fantasy world and love him back._

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I own Kingdom Hearts! Worship me! --- crazy lady

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Axel, come out here!" Demyx ran into the storage room, wet with sweat and panting out harsh breaths of fatigue. Axel looked at his friend and working companion with a questioning air. Demyx, however, didn't pause to explain. 

"Just come with me!" the blond grabbed his friend, attempting to tug him outside. Axel squealed and dropped the tray of coffee he was carrying onto the floor.

"Look what you made me do!" Pulling away from the grasp, Axel tried to clean up the mess, in case the boss _**saunters**_ in anytime soon and deducts the drinks from his monthly pay. But before he could tidy up much, Demyx heaved him up and tried to pull him out again.

"Forget about that! You have to see this."

After a minute or so of struggling, the redhead was dragged out (he'd just blame Demyx for the coffee later). Outside of the storage room, pass the kitchen, was the café where both worked as waiters. Normally, on a busy day, they'd have around ten costumers, counting the familiar ones that come just about every other day. Today however, the place was empty all except one table, completely overcrowded, with more than twenty-five people around. The table filled the room with loud laughter and cheering and Demyx let go of Axel to join in with the uproar.

"-And then I _**audaciously**_ beat the _**dogmatic**_ man, my wound still bleeding with insufferable pain. You can just image how _**invidious**_ he was after that, with all the bragging he did." Again, the room exploded in _**mirth**_. Axel could not see who was talking or even, why all this was funny.

"What happened then?" someone shouted in a mocking tone, urging the speaker to continue.

The slim redhead slipped through the crowd to pull the reluctant Demyx aside by the arm.

"What's going on here?" Demyx just shushed his friend, turning his attention back to the table. Sighing, Axel stretched out his head to see for himself what all the ruckus is about. What he saw was a _**blunt**_ outline (too many people to see clearly) of a young blond man, dressed in a chivalrous attire, waving an antique sword in the air as he _**pranced**_ around on top of the café table –Was this some kind of show?

"Well kind sir, after I finished him off, in a delicate manner, of course –I'm no brute-, I went straight down the path, to find the maiden but oh! The sorrow! When I got there, she had already been taken-"

"You mean raped?" another shouted. The room broke out into hard, over-masculine chuckles.

"No, she was not. Only a man without a sense of dignity," more laughter, " probably raised by wild bears, would do such a damnable thing. No, she was simply taken away from the old Venetian-styled mansion, bound and gagged, which is despicable enough on it's own."

After almost every sentence this man said, the room erupted into fits of laughter. Axel, on the other hand, still remained as confused as ever.

"We rowed to the island after the daring rescue, trying to regain my loyal steed but-"

"Enough!" Axel shouted, utterly fed up with this crazed man, ruining business (not one person have bought a thing since this man showed up). However, after everyone paused to look at the fuming redhead, the crowd quickly ignored him and urged the man in the blue-feathered hat to continue on. Before Axel could interrupt again, Demyx pulled him away.

"What are you doing?" he hissed as he yanked Axel by the arm. Axel pulled himself away.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" He pointed a finger accusingly at the man on the tabletop, who has stopped his story, against majority's protests, to eavesdrop (gracefully) on the two waiter's conversation. "Who is that person?"

Demyx smiles and waved his hand up and down, implying that the storyteller was harmless. "He's just some crazy guy who thinks he's a nobleman."

"…What?"

"He's-," Demyx _**reiterated**_, emphasizing each word slowly as he spoke, "just- some- crazy- guy- who- thinks- he's- a- nobleman. He just came earlier today and started talking to no one in particular. We thought he was insane and tried to throw him out, but he started having a fit, saying we were trying to degrade his honor. Then he started his story about this guy who tried to degrade him before and you know, it's pretty funny. He's harmless, there's really no problem here."

"The problem is," Axel slapped Demyx on the head, "if the tight ass boss-man finds out about this, we'd have no job. Then I'd have to beat your tight ass till it does an Irish gig."

When Demyx seemed unmoved by Axel's threaten, he took matters into his own hands. Pushing everyone aside, he got up onto the table.

"Listen up! Parties over! Buy something or get out, you cheap bastards!"

At that, everyone started boo-ing: it's not everyday you meet a deluded man the wandering the streets.

"Sir, you look disturbed. Is something the matter? Are we bothering you? " the man on the tabletop said as he pulled out a rose from his pocket, handing it to Axel as no more than a token of apology.

"What the hell are you do-"

"-Can we stay if we buy something?" a stout man cut into Axel's response, smiling slyly, revealing his two buck teeth. The crowd cheered on the question.

Before Axel could reply (or punch the man), the nobleman placed his sword back into his sheath and took off his hat with one hand, the other he extended out as he bowed.

"We must not intrude upon this man's establishment, whether it be his or his employers. Let us finish our tales another time, when it couldn't cause discomfort to anyone." As the people began to scatter _**grudgingly**_, Axel turned around to thank the man (before throwing him out) but when he laid eyes on him, Axel found himself _**preemptive**_, incapable of speech.

The man was quite the looker, with his blond hair, and slimly muscular figure; his outfit did his body little justice. As he leaped off the table gracefully, he beamed charmingly, showing off his _**sanguine**_ expression (probably tired from all the passionate story telling) and beautifully white smile.

Axel opened his mouth to speak to the man but could do no more than sputter. Demyx eyed his friend.

"Sir, you look disturbed." Demyx said, trying to imitate blond man. "Is something the matter?" But when Axel did not stop checking out the nobleman, Demyx became annoyed and jabbed his friend in the rib. Demyx shielded his face, preparing for Axel to punch back but the redhead ignored him completely and ran after the blond.

"Hey," Axel panted, "wait a minute." The man, however, turned around, paused to look Axel over, and smiled at him, as if he's never seen him before.

"Is there something I can help you with? Are you lost? I don't mean to boast but my sense of direction is _**unprecedented**_."

"Oh, erm-" Axel was taken aback. Was this man really insane –it definitely seems like it, with a memory like that.

"Oh, how rude of me! Let me introduce myself! My name is Roxas, Sir Roxas, and if you'd like, I'll tell you a little about myself, _**self-effacingly**_, of course." He reached into his custom-made pants pocket, "Here, this is my card. If there's anything I can do you for, please don't hesitate to call."

Axel gaped at the retreating man, walking away with one foot in front of the other, as if a sort of masculine catwalk. What an odd guy… very attractive, but odd.

* * *

Definitions:

(1) _**Saunters**_: a leisurely stroll  
(2) _**Audaciously**_: boldly  
(3) _**Dogmatic**_: opinionated; doctorial  
(4) _**Invidious**_: resentment; envious  
(5) _**Mirth**_: gaiety, usually accompanied by laughter  
(6) _**Blunt**_: dull; thick in perception  
(7) _**Pranced**_: dance about  
(8) _**Reiterated**_: do repeatedly  
(9) _**Grudgingly**_: unwillingly  
(10) _**Preemptive**_: preventative deteration; privileged  
(11) _**Sanguine**_: cheerfully optimistic; reddish  
(12) _**Unprecedented**_: never experienced; unparallel  
(13) _**Self-Effacingly**_: modest

* * *

I think this story is probably going to be two chapters long (I was going to make it a one-shot but I didn't want to put in like 50 vocab words in one chapter).

Critics are welcomed-  
Any vocabulary words you want to donate are welcomed as well-

Thank you for stopping by and please, come back soon… :3


End file.
